Stopover
Young Justice #0 is the pilot issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It went on sale on January 19, 2011, for $2.99 US. It is a 32-page, full-colour comic. Credits *'Written by:' Kevin Hopps & Greg Weisman *'Illustrated by:' Mike Norton *'Colored by:' Alex Sinclair *'Lettered by:' Travis Lanham *'Edited by:' Michael McCalister & Scott Peterson The cover artwork was also provided by Mike Norton. Solicitation Based on the upcoming hit animated show from Warner Bros. debuting on Cartoon Network! Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash and Aqualad star in this explosive issue kick starting an all-new ongoing series! They're four young superheroes learning how to be a team ... and maybe doing a bit of growing up along the way – but only just a little bit! "Stopover" Synopsis After the battle at Cadmus, on July 5, the young heroes demand to be allowed to continue working together as a team. Batman requests three days in order to make up his mind. Since Superboy has nowhere else to go, Kid Flash (Wally West) brings him back to his house in Central City and introduces him to his parents. Wally gives Superboy his bed while he sleeps on the floor, but during the night Superboy decides he isn't used to sleeping in a bed so moves to the closet, which reminds him of his Cadmus pod. The next day, the two loaf about in front of the TV until finally Wally's mom says that the following day she is kicking them both out. Fortunately, Wally has been sent a credit card with a note from Batman saying it is "for expenses", so they decide to buy Superboy some clothes (since he has been wearing his damaged Solar Suit for three days). On July 7, Wally takes Superboy to Forever Sixteen Suburban Outfitters at the Central City Mall. Superboy picks out a whole rack of identical black T-shirts with a red Superman logo. At the same time, twin supervillains named Tommy and Tuppence Terror try to rob a jewelry store. Disguising themselves with bandana face masks, Superboy and Kid Flash try to stop them. They appear to be evenly matched until the fight moves outside, and the Terror Twins are scared away by the sudden arrival of Flash and Superman. Superman chases after them, but Flash tells the two young heroes to go home and get some sleep, because Batman has made his decision. On July 8, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy are brought to Mount Justice. Batman says that he will allow the young heroes to continue fighting the good fight, as long as it is on League terms. Red Tornado will be their supervisor, Black Canary will be in charge of training, and Batman will deploy them on covert missions. The Justice League will handle obvious threats, but the five young heroes will operate on the sly. "Wait ..." says Robin "... five?" Appearances *Aqualad *Kid Flash *Robin *Superboy * Alfred Pennyworth *Aquaman *Batman *Black Canary *Captain Marvel (Cameo) *Flash *Hawkman (Cameo) *Martian Manhunter (Cameo) * Mr. West * Mrs. West *Red Tornado * Tommy and Tuppence Terror *Wonder Woman (Cameo) Quotes :Mr. West: What's your name, son? :Superboy: Superboy. :Mrs. West: We know, dear--but what's your name? :Superboy: Superboy. Trivia *Two scenes from the end of "Fireworks", the second episode of the TV series, are recreated in the comic: the scene shortly after the battle at Cadmus, in which the young heroes request to be allowed to continue putting their talents to good use; and the start of the final scene at Mount Justice, in which Batman tells them they will be formed into a team, but before the introduction of Miss Martian. The remainder of the comic takes place between these two scenes. *All timestamps in this issue include the date, hours, minutes and seconds (timestamps on the TV series exclude the seconds). Every timestamps in the issue shows 16 seconds. *Kid Flash's bedroom contains numerous comics, toys and other memorabilia, including: **A poster featuring He-Man and Skeletor from Masters of the Universe. **An action figure of He-Man. **Action figures of Electro and Morph, two Marvel Comics characters. **A model dinosaur. **A toy Bat-Mite, a character from mainstream DC Comics. **A signed poster of Richard Dragon, a martial artist from the DC universe. *Batman's message to Wally West bears his logo. The logo is the same as the one from the recent Batman film series by Christopher Nolan, including Batman Begins and The Dark Knight. This logo is different to the main one used by Batman during the Young Justice series. *The Terror Twins attempt to rob a jewelry store named Gemini Gems. Gemini is Latin for twins and is the name of both a constellation and astrological sign. *On his trip to the store, Superboy wears a red flannel shirt borrowed from Wally's father. Although Superboy doesn't like it (partly because it is too large), similar shirts are frequently worn by a younger version of Clark Kent in the TV series Smallville. *Artemis and Miss Martian appear on the cover, but neither of them appear in the issue itself. Artemis doesn't even appear on the show itself for almost another month. External links *DC Comics' JANUARY 2011 SOLICITATIONS at Newsarama. Category:Comic issues Category:Featured Articles